Aphonic
by KFF2K19
Summary: [MINI PROJECT KFF2K18 - Reminiscence] Hilang dan tersesat, Jongin menemukan dirinya jatuh kepada seorang lelaki bermata bulat, yang menawarkan hangatnya perlindungan sesaat. / Kaisoo - Kai - EXO - Kyungsoo - Jongin - Kadi


**Main Cast(s)**

Jongin, Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _full narratives, failed angst_ , cerita tidak sebagus _summary, boring, boring, boring, you've been warned_

 **Credit**

Cerita tetangga

 **Summary**

Hilang dan tersesat, Jongin menemukan dirinya jatuh pada seorang lelaki bermata bulat, yang menawarkan hangatnya perlindungan sesaat.

-.000.-

Waktu itu hujan.

Jongin sedang berteduh di depan emperan toko yang sudah tutup sejak jam delapan tadi, akibat badai menerpa kota Seoul. Matanya menengadah menatap langit, lalu menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin ia harus tidur disini malam ini. Semoga saja esok pagi badai sudah reda, sehingga ia bisa pergi sebelum sang pemilik toko datang dan mengusirnya dengan tendangan kasar seperti yang ia alami dua hari lalu.

Berjalan tanpa arah, mengais makanan dari sampah, tidur di atas rumput basah. Itulah hidup yang Jongin jalani sejak kecil. Tidak ada orang yang menaruh peduli kepadanya. Alih-alih peduli, adalah caci serta maki, diiringi perlakuan tak menyenangkan yang ia terima hampir setiap hari. Hingga kini, Jongin sudah kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap kemanusiaan dan segala hal omong kosong yang berhubungan tentang hati nurani.

Namun malam itu, disaat ia hampir tertidur bertemankan dinginnya lantai keramik serta kerasnya suara petir, tubuhnya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

Seseorang dengan mata sangat besar dan hitam, sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dari balik bola mata orang itu.

Ia menggunakan jas hujan berwarna biru terang dan satu buah payung kuning di genggamannya. Berjongkok di depan Jongin, lalu menawarkan untuk ikut bersama lelaki itu ke rumahnya.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelibat dalam benak Jongin. Bagaimana jika lelaki di hadapannya ini punya niat yang buruk? Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang ini hanya butuh uang, dan sekarang sedang membujuk Jongin untuk masuk ke jebakannya lalu kemudian dijual? Bagaimana jika ternyata, lelaki ini adalah seorang psikopat yang suka membunuh dan _sialnya_ ia adalah korban selanjutnya? Bagaimana kalau—

—lelaki ini hanyalah seseorang dengan hati malaikat, yang tidak tega melihat Jongin menggigil kedinginan karena badai?

Belum juga menentukan putusan, tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah terlanjur bangkit dan berdiri di samping sang lelaki. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk berlari menerjang badai, meski payung milik lelaki itu sudah sempat terbalik dan hampir terbang dibawa angin berkali-kali.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah yang Jongin asumsikan sebagai milik lelaki di sampingnya. Rumah dengan halaman cukup untuk menampung satu kendaraan mobil dan taman kecil berisi berbagai tanaman hias. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, serta dapur yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang makan dan ruang tamu.

Lelaki itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bilang, ia tinggal sendiri. Sambil mengeringkan rambut Jongin yang masih basah, ia bercerita kalau sudah menyandang status yatim piatu sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Ayahnya meninggal karena sakit jantung, sedang ibunya adalah korban tabrak lari tiga tahun lalu.

Ah, Jongin tahu kasus itu. Kasus tabrak lari mengenaskan yang cukup menggemparkan Seoul, hingga ditulis di _headline_ koran serta ditampilkan di berita jam enam pagi selama satu minggu penuh. Dimana seseorang yang tengah mabuk, mengendarai mobil mewah lalu menabrak seorang pejalan kaki dengan kecepatan lebih dari seratus kilometer per jam. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa pelakunya, hingga akhirnya polisi menutup kasus tersebut karena kekurangan bukti. Banyak spekulasi beredar di tengah masyarakat, namun semuanya hanya sekadar simpang siur.

Satu-satunya hal yang kedua orang tua Kyungsoo tinggalkan untuknya, hanyalah rumah kecil ini dan sedikit uang untuk bertahan hidup sampai lulus dari sekolah. Maka setelah tamat sekolah, ia langsung mencari pekerjaan seadanya, karena tidak mempunyai biaya untuk melanjutkan perguruan tinggi seperti apa yang teman-temannya lakukan.

Pengangkat beban di pasar, pelayan restoran, pekerja pengangkut sampah, apapun yang menghasilkan uang.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai asisten mandor proyek pembangunan rumah, dekat tempat Jongin berteduh tadi. Gajinya memang tidak banyak, namun setidaknya cukup untuk membayar biaya rumah dan makan tiga kali sehari serta perlengkapan lainnya.

Waktu itu jam dua pagi, saat Kyungsoo mengucap maaf karena hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, sehingga Jongin terpaksa tidur di ruang tamu. Tapi Jongin pikir itu bukan masalah. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengusirnya esok pagi, setelah menyadari bahwa membawa masuk Jongin ke dalam rumahnya adalah sebuah pilihan yang salah. _Sangat, salah._

Ajaibnya, perkiraan Jongin meleset.

Sebab keesokan paginya, alih-alih usiran, Jongin dibangunkan oleh wangi telur dadar dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum canggung, mengatakan bahwa hanya telur yang ada di dalam kulkasnya.

Tidak apa-apa.

Jongin sudah terbiasa makan sisa tulang ayam dari tong sampah restoran cepat saji. Sehingga saat ia disuguhi makanan yang bukan sisa, mulutnya kalap menghabiskan porsi yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya.

Jongin terlalu sibuk makan sampai tidak sadar kalau makanan sang pemilik rumah tak tersentuh, karena lelaki itu lebih memilih melihat kelakuan Jongin dan tertawa kecil karenanya.

Merasa malu, sang tamu memutuskan untuk tak lagi melahap makanannya. Namun Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan makan, sembari menjelaskan bahwa ia merasa senang, karena baru kali ini ada yang melahap masakannya seolah ia sedang menyantap makanan mahal.

Ingin Jongin menyanggah, dan mengatakan bahwa masakan Kyungsoo adalah masakan terbaik yang pernah ia makan seumur hidup, namun ia terlalu terpaku pada senyum paling manis yang pernah ia lihat.

Bibir Jongin juga mendadak jadi terlalu kelu, jantungnya bertalu sangat cepat, hingga ia sempat takut jika Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

Beruntung, sang pemilik rumah tidak mendengar suara detak jantung Jongin dan malah berkutat dengan hasil masakannya sendiri. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengambil piring Jongin beserta piring miliknya, lalu mencucinya.

Jongin pikir, mungkin inilah saatnya. Saat bagi ia, untuk _akhirnya_ diusir dari rumah ini. Saat dimana Kyungsoo tersadar, bahwa Jongin hanyalah beban yang akan memberatkannya dan adalah lebih baik jika Jongin pergi saja. Bahkan kalau perlu tidak usah kembali, sampai kapanpun. Dan Jongin sudah sangat siap menerima keputusan tersebut.

Toh, sudah ada seseorang yang peduli, serta mau memberikan tempat berteduh barang semalam saja untuknya, itu sudah seperti sebuah keajaiban menurutnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, perkiraan Jongin meleset.

Kyungsoo memperbolehkannya tinggal di rumahnya. Tanpa syarat. Tanpa ketentuan. Lagi, Kyungsoo menjelma menjadi malaikat yang menawarkan tempat tinggal untuk Jongin selama sehari.

Dua hari.

Tiga minggu.

Hingga dinginnya salju berubah menjadi teriknya matahari dan segarnya cecapan rasa es krim.

Sampai Jongin mulai kehilangan hitungan sudah berapa lama ia tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo dan sudah berapa kali lembar kalender dirobek.

Perlahan-lahan, Jongin mulai hapal dengan kegiatan sang pemilik rumah.

Kyungsoo mempunyai kebiasaan bangun jam lima pagi. Disaat orang lain masih terlelap pulas, lelaki itu mengajak Jongin yang sudah bangun untuk berjalan menghirup udara pagi sambil berolahraga ringan. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa orang tetangga yang ia kenal. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan pagi, mereka kembali ke rumah sekitar jam enam pagi. Kemudian lelaki itu langsung bergegas membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua, lalu baru membasuh badan.

Terkadang, jika Kyungsoo tidak memiliki hal penting yang harus dilakukan, ia akan pergi tepat jam sembilan sehabis acara berita pagi dan kartun kesukaan Jongin selesai. Kyungsoo akan memberikan usapan ringan di kepala Jongin dan berkata kepada Jongin dengan senyumannya yang manis, untuk menjaga rumah baik-baik, serta jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, jangan lupa untuk mencarinya.

Atau ada saatnya pula dimana Kyungsoo terlambat bangun, dan berlari terburu-buru keluar dari rumah. Hanya dengan berbekal satu lembar roti tertahan di mulut, ditambah sepatu yang dipakai seadanya, pria itu berlari layaknya tidak ada hari esok. Sering Jongin tertawa dibuatnya, sembari tak lupa meninggalkan teriakan nyaring, menyemangati Kyungsoo.

Kadang jika beruntung, lelaki itu akan pulang sebelum jam enam sore lalu menonton drama kesukaannya yang tayang setiap jam setengah delapan malam. Mereka akan duduk di sofa menonton dengan tenang. Sesekali jika Kyungsoo mendapat uang tambahan dari atasannya, pria tersebut akan mampir ke supermarket dekat rumah, dan membeli satu bungkus berondong jagung mentah yang kemudian dimasak di rumah untuk camilan mereka saat menonton.

Saat jam dinding tepat menyentuh angka sembilan tepat, sang pemilik rumah akan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Jongin, lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Menyiapkan tenaga menyongsong hari esok.

Pada hari libur, lelaki itu akan menggunakan waktunya untuk membersihkan rumah. Dimulai dari mengelap seluruh perabotan rumah hingga tidak ada debu tersisa, menyapu lantai, lalu mengepel lantai rumah sebanyak tiga kali. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengepel hanya sekali atau dua kali. Menurutnya, satu atau dua kali tidak cukup membuat rumah bersih. Jadi lebih baik tiga kali. Dan, oh, Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah meninggalkan piring kotor di atas bak cuci.

Ada dua hal yang sang pemilik rumah tidak pernah tolerir; ketidakteraturan dan kekotoran. Oleh karena itu Jongin selalu berusaha, untuk menghindari hal-hal yang dapat memacu hadirnya kedua hal tersebut di rumah Kyungsoo.

Mencuci baju juga dilakukan saat hari libur. Karena tidak punya mesin cuci, ia menggunakan cara tradisional, meletakkan baju-baju yang sudah diberi air dan sabun pada ember besar kemudian diinjak-injak. Kegiatan mencuci baju, termasuk ke dalam salah satu hal kesukaan Jongin. Sebab saat mencuci baju, mereka bisa sekaligus bermain air dan ia bisa membuat Kyungsoo tertawa senang akibat tingkah bodohnya.

Kyungsoo yang Jongin kenal sekarang juga sangat berisik dan penuh ekspresi. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dimana Kyungsoo berbicara kepada Jongin dengan mata kosong juga datar.

Pria tersebut selalu bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan pada hari itu, atau kejadian apa saja yang menarik minatnya. Pernah suatu hari Kyungsoo bercerita tentang salah satu pegawai yang ketahuan mencuri uang temannya. Ia menceritakan kejadian tersebut dengan berkobar-kobar, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergerak mendemonstrasikan apa yang terjadi.

Atau disaat ia dimarahi oleh sang atasan akibat pembangunan hari itu tidak sesuai dengan target. Alhasil keesokan harinya ia harus bekerja dua kali lebih keras, mengawasi jikalau ada pekerja yang tidak serius bekerja.

Pernah juga di lain hari, saat dimana Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang nenek tua yang ditemuinya di jalan. Ia bercerita kalau nenek tersebut hanya tinggal sebatang kara. Dahulu saat muda, ia sampai tergopoh-gopoh mengurus dua anaknya sendirian dari kecil, nyatanya hal seperti itu tidak menjamin kedua anaknya menjadi bakti. Sebab kini, setelah tahu manisnya rasa kesuksesan dan harumnya wangi uang, tak ada lagi kabar yang menghampiri sang nenek, meski hanya sekadar sapaan basa basi atau doa disaat sang nenek berulang tahun.

Jongin ingat saat itu. Ketika kedua mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar. Pria itu menutupinya dengan gumaman amarah terhadap kedua anak nenek tersebut yang tidak tahu diri. Kyungsoo terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa semua ini semata merupakan rasa empati terhadap nenek itu.

Namun saat tetes air mata pertama jatuh dari mata indah lelaki itu, Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo tengah merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo sangat kesepian dan punggungnya menyimpan terlalu banyak cerita yang tak pernah berani diungkapkan. Ia tahu terkadang Kyungsoo ingin mengeluh tentang betapa sulitnya hidup serba pas-pasan, tapi terlalu takut kalau nanti ia akan terus merasa tidak bersyukur. Ia tahu Kyungsoo terkadang menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding lama dengan pandangan kosong.

Kyungsoo begitu rapuh.

Jongin ingin melindungi Kyungsoo sekuat yang ia bisa.

Disaat ia hendak menghapus air mata itu, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menghapusnya, lalu setelahnya ia akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena menangisi hal tidak penting dan terus menggumamkan betapa lemahnya ia sebagai laki-laki.

 _Tidak Kyungsoo, kau tidak lemah_ , sanggah Jongin.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Maka berawal dari hari itu, Jongin berjanji melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Agar lelaki itu bisa bahagia dan terus tersenyum. Agar beban yang dimiliki lelaki itu tak harus ia bawa sendiri, namun juga bisa ia bagi bersama Jongin.

Namun, ia tidak tahu, kalau ia akan berakhir jatuh cinta, kepada lelaki bermata bulat berwajah manis, yang menawarkan teduhnya rumah dan hangatnya rasa diperhatikan, setelah selama ini berjuang sendirian.

Jongin tidak tahu kalau akhirnya malah ia yang jatuh, jatuh, dan terus jatuh terperosok semakin dalam kepada pemuda itu. Hingga perlahan rasa candu mulai menguasainya. Candu akan segala yang menyangkut hal-hal tentang Kyungsoo.

Candu akan senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, atau bahkan hanya sekadar rambutnya yang berantakan kala ia baru bangun pagi. Candu akan senandung pelan lelaki itu ketika memasak, juga saat ia hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun juga.

Ia bahkan berharap agar setiap malam, turun hujan deras. Karena Kyungsoo tahu benar akan ketakutan Jongin akan petir, sehingga Kyungsoo selalu mengajak Jongin untuk tidur di sampingnya. Tidak masalah jika ia harus mendengar beratus-ratus petir, jika itu artinya, ia dapat melihat wajah pulas Kyungsoo ketika tidur.

Ya, Jongin sudah jatuh, jatuh terlalu dalam.

Dan, tidak. Kyungsoo tidak perlu tahu itu.

Biarkan Jongin merasakan perasaan ini sendiri, dan mengingat semua hal tentang lelaki itu sebanyak ia bisa.

Sebab cepat atau lambat, Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo pasti akan meninggalkannya juga. Seperti apa yang selalu terjadi pada hidupnya.

Perasaan itu akan selalu datang perlahan-lahan kepadanya, sebelum kemudian menghantam keras bagai badai.

Dan ketika suatu hari, ada seseorang membunyikan bel pagar rumah Kyungsoo yang jarang sekali dibunyikan, Jongin tahu waktunya untuk pergi akan segera datang.

Orang itu, perempuan yang berumur sekitar enam puluh, mengaku sebagai adik dari ibu Kyungsoo. Katanya, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat keponakannya hidup sebatang kara, dan tidak pernah mau menerima bantuannya, tidak peduli seberapa sering sang Bibi menawarkan. Kali ini, sang Bibi hanya memberikan Kyungsoo waktu dua hari untuk membereskan barang-barang yang ia perlukan, sebelum nanti ia akan menjemput keponakannya itu lalu membawanya untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

Menanggapi ancaman sang Bibi, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa ringan dan berkata bahwa ia masih akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Meskipun keduanya tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo akan tetap tinggal di rumah Bibinya bagaimanapun juga. Sebab lelaki itu tidak pernah mengerti caranya menolak. Sampai sang Bibi keluar dari rumah, orang tua itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menengok ke arah Jongin, atau mungkin ia tidak tahu bahwa ada Jongin disana.

Sebelum Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia siap keluar dari rumah jika Kyungsoo menginginkan, lelaki bermata bulat itu segera menyelanya, dan berkata bahwa meskipun nanti ia tinggal bersama Bibinya, Jongin tidak akan ia usir dari rumah. Jongin tetap mempunyai kebebasan penuh untuk tinggal di rumah ini, bagai rumahnya sendiri.

Terkadang kebaikan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berpikir, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu terlalu mudah menaruh kepercayaan pada yang lain? Jongin bisa saja mencuri gelang emas milik sang Ibu, yang Kyungsoo taruh rapat-rapat di dalam lemari. Atau, Jongin juga bisa saja mencuri stampel Kyungsoo dan surat rumah kemudian menjual rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Namun seakan ia mendengar pemikiran Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan berkata, "kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Jongin."

Tanpa sadar waktu dua hari bergulir begitu cepat, dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri di depan pagar, membawa tas ranselnya sambil berkata pada Jongin, bahwa ia akan pulang setiap hari untuk mengecek keadaan Jongin, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya.

Dan Do Kyungsoo menepati janjinya.

Tiap jam tujuh pagi, Jongin selalu mendengar pintu pagar dibuka dan Kyungsoo dengan senyum sumringah memanggil namanya, sambil membawa beberapa makanan yang diambilnya dari rumah sang Bibi.

Kyungsoo kemudian akan bercerita tentang keadaan rumah disana. Tentang kedua anak saudaranya, Sehun dan Junmyeon yang tidak bisa berhenti mengajaknya bermain hingga larut malam. Juga tentang istri saudaranya, Joohyun yang tidak berhenti memarahi kedua anaknya untuk tidur.

Lelaki itu bilang suasana disana menyenangkan, sangat hidup dibandingkan dengan suasana sunyi di rumah ini. Tetapi tetap tidak akan ada yang menandingi hangatnya perasaan berada di rumah sendiri.

Setelah bercerita tentang pengalamannya semalam di rumah sang Bibi, jam setengah sembilan Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari rumah menuju tempat kerjanya yang baru. Proyeknya yang terakhir telah selesai dengan sukses, bangunan itu sudah selesai dibangun tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Klien mereka sangat menyukai gedung baru tersebut, sampai-sampai setiap pekerja diberikan bonus tambahan—yang waktu itu mampu membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo makan enak selama hampir tiga minggu.

Meskipun proyek kali ini lokasinya lebih jauh daripada tempat proyek sebelumnya, Kyungsoo mendapat kenaikan jabatan, yaitu sebagai kepala mandor proyek tersebut. Sebuah kesempatan yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan. Maka dari itu, saat Kyungsoo mendapat tawaran tersebut dari atasannya, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera menerima pekerjaan itu.

Pintu pagar akan kembali dibuka lagi pada jam tujuh malam. Menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan muka kusam akibat seharian berada diluar, namun dengan senyum cerah yang mampu membuat semua kegiatan yang Jongin lakukan berhenti sesaat.

Betapa Jongin berharap, agar senyum itu akan terus ada pada bibir Kyungsoo selamanya.

Rutinitas ini terus berlangsung setiap harinya. Kyungsoo akan datang pagi-pagi membawa makanan, atau kalau tidak ia akan membawa bahan makanan dan memasak di rumah. Lalu sekitar jam delapan atau setengah sembilan, akan berangkat ke tempat proyek dan kemudian kembali ke rumah pada jam enam, atau kadang jam tujuh malam dengan wajah lelah namun senyum terus terpatri pada bibirnya. Lalu Kyungsoo akan mandi kemudian pulang ke rumah bibinya.

Pada hari Sabtu atau Minggu, Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktunya seharian di rumah. Atau pria itu akan mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan pada sore hari. Jika Kyungsoo diajak pergi bersama keluarga Bibinya, maka setelah sampai rumah sang Bibi, Jongin akan mendengar pintu rumah dibuka tidak peduli apakah itu sudah larut malam atau belum.

Terkadang Jongin bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo memiliki begitu banyak kepedulian untuknya, yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa.

Hingga akhirnya, semuanya perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Mungkin itu pada bulan ketiga, atau pada bulan keempat, Jongin tidak ingat. Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan senyum dari bibirnya. Jongin berasumsi mungkin karena ada permasalahan di rumah Bibinya, atau di tempat kerjanya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak pernah bercerita lagi tentang kesehariannya. Jongin juga mulai lupa sejak kapan Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan berhenti menceritakan tentang kegiatannya.

Jadwal kedatangan Kyungsoo mulai berubah. Pria itu kini bisa datang lebih pagi lagi dari sebelumnya. Kadang jam enam, atau bahkan setengah enam. Lalu kembali saat malam pada jam delapan, atau sembilan. Mungkin, proyeknya yang sekarang tidak berjalan dengan baik, pikir Jongin. Sehingga Kyungsoo dituntut untuk berangkat kerja lebih pagi dan pulang lebih malam dari sebelumnya, untuk memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Kala akhir pekan menyapa pun, Kyungsoo sudah tidak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin. Pria itu memang tetap datang pada pagi-pagi buta dan kembali saat larut malam. Mungkin, proyeknya yang sekarang menuntut kecepatan, sehingga semuanya harus bekerja lembur tanpa memiliki waktu banyak untuk beristirahat.

Dari yang awal dua akhirnya berubah menjadi satu. Kyungsoo mulai datang hanya ketika saat subuh atau saat larut malam saja. Bahkan Jongin sendiri kadang tidak tahu kapan lelaki itu akan datang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bediri di dekat pintu, sambil berharap agar segera mendengar suara pintu pagar terbuka. Mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo sudah sangat sibuk, hingga tak lagi mempunyai waktu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Jongin benci harus mengakui ini. Tapi ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia rindu pada lelaki itu. Rindu akan segala hal yang lelaki itu lakukan secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Rindu akan segala kebodohannya tapi juga ketulusan hatinya. Ia rindu Kyungsoo. Sangat rindu.

Tapi, kepada siapa ia harus mengatakan ini?

Jauh di dalam hatinya, di sudut paling kecil, ada yang menertawakan dirinya dengan puas. Katanya;

 _Bodoh. Kyungsoo sudah muak denganmu. Sama seperti semua orang yang selalu memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Sebentar lagi kau akan ditinggalkan. Kau itu tidak pernah berharga, Jongin. Tidak pernah._

Ah, mungkin, kata-kata itu benar. Mungkin ia memang tidak berharga lagi. Mungkin saat ini, Kyungsoo sudah menganggapnya sebagai beban. Seonggok makhluk tidak tahu diri, yang bisanya hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan, dan terlalu sedikit jawaban. Dan perlahan kini, Jongin berhenti berharap. Benaknya menguat, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya ia untuk _ditinggalkan_.

Maka, pada suatu hari Sabtu dimana pintu rumah dibuka pada jam enam pagi, dengan Kyungsoo yang berteriak kencang memanggil nama Jongin, Jongin tahu bahwa _inilah_ _saatnya_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah sambil tangannya membawa bahan-bahan makanan kesukaan Jongin. Tubuh lelaki itu bahkan jauh lebih kurus daripada yang terakhir kali Jongin ingat. Aura lelaki itu juga tidak secerah dulu.

 _Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?_

Kyungsoo kembali memasak makanan kesukaan Jongin. Mereka juga kembali menonton kartun kesukaan Jongin, suatu kegiatan yang sudah lama sekali tidak mereka lakukan bersama. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga mengajaknya mencuci baju, bermain-main dengan air, ditemani dengan Kyungsoo yang tertawa cerah.

Kyungsoo juga sudah kembali menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi pria itu tidak bercerita tentang apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini.

Di hari yang sama, saat senja tiba, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan mengitari komplek. Sambil sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal. Sama seperti dulu. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membawanya kembali ke tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Di depan emperan toko dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Kyungsoo berlutut sekali, kemudian menatapnya lalu berkata, "hey, aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Tidak apa kan jika kau kutinggal sendiri dulu disini?"

Pria itu mencoba tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun Jongin tahu, ada sesuatu. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan polos lalu mengangguk.

 _Ini bukan salahmu, Kyungsoo_.

"Benar? Tidak apa-apa?" Jongin mengangguk lagi.

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

"Okay. Aku hanya sebentar,"

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Saat punggung Kyungsoo mulai hilang dikerumunan, Jongin tahu ketakutannya sudah tiba, dan masa indah hidupnya telah berakhir sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo telah menawarkan hangatnya kepedulian, disaat semua orang berbalik darinya. Meskipun hanya sebentar, namun itu semua lebih dari cukup untuk Jongin.

 ** _Lagipula, ia hanyalah seekor anjing yang dipungut atas belas kasihan_.**

 ** _end_**.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Selamat kepada kalian yang udah berhasil baca cerita aneh ini sampai selesai. Yay! FF ini terinspirasi dari mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga waktu lagi ngomongin orang. Dari situ muncullah ide-ide absurd yang akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Aku mau ngucapin makasih buat **J &C** yang udah mau jadi beta readerku meskipun cerita jelek macem ini ga butuh beta. _Honestly speaking i'm not very satisfied with this fic_. Masih ada banyak sekali kekurangannya dan aku malu banget lol. _Anyway_ jangan lupa pantengin ff selanjutnya ya. _Ciao_!


End file.
